valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Zaka
Tank |Likes =Lynn Wavy Nadine |Affiliation =Fouzen Resistance Gallian Militia |Rank =Sergeant |Role =Resistance leader (former) Gallian militiaman (former) Tank commander (former) Toy factory owner |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' }} Zaka is the Darcsen tank commander of Squad 7. As a Darscen, he has had to become use to the many racial insults that are thrown at him. Profile Zaka was held in an Imperial work camp where he and his people were forced to work in the dangerous ragnite mines and factories under brutal conditions imposed by Gregor. He was instrumental in helping Squad 7 in the Fouzen raid as an inside contact and joined the group shortly after the battle. Since he worked in a factory from an early age, his knowledge of machinery is considerable. He also has combat experience as a tank operator, and is now appointed as the Tank Commander of Squad 7 riding on the tank known as "Shamrock". After his service in the militia, Zaka returned home to establish the Fouzen Toy Factory to bring smiles back to Gallia's war orphans. The Enigma Box, a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle with a hundred possible shapes, the currently the hottest toy in the market. Personal Potentials *'Metal Head' - The smell of iron clears the head, leading to a boost in attack power. *'Good Buddy' - Being around close friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, boosting their attack power. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Darcsen Pride' - Pride in fighting alongside his Darcsen brethren drives up his attack parameters when they're nearby. Quotes Upon Selection *"Waaay ahead of ya." *"Leave it to me." Attacking *"Fire!" *"Fly!" *"Huah!" Upon Killing a foe *N/A Enemy Sighted *"Found us an enemy." *"Enemy sighted!" Team Attack *"Make room for me!" *"I've got you back back, Lynn!" (Lynn) *"I've got your back, Wavy!" (Wavy) *"I've got your back, Nadine!" (Nadine) Potentials *"Ahh...steel always fires me up." (Activating Metal Head) *"Great to have friends around." (Activating Good Buddy) *"Alright. Enough foolin' around." (Activating Born Leader) *"I swear on the blood of my people." (Activating Darcsen Pride) Tank Repaired *"Thanks, buddy..." Rescuing an Ally *"Mediiiiiic!" After Medic Visit *It's all in your hands now." *"Stay with me, Lynn!" (Lynn) *"Hold on, Wavy...come on." (Wavy) *"Just sit tight, Nadine." (Nadine) Taking Damage *"Under light fire!" *"Minor damage taken!" *"Damage minimal!" HP Critical *"A challenge is good." *"I ain't broke yet." Unconsciousness *"Unh... No! Retreat *"Sorry... I've got to bail out..." Trivia *Zaka appears as a hidden character in Valkyria Chronicles 2, unlocked by maxing out the Armored Tech class. *Zaka is voiced by Steven Blum in the English version of the game, who quite possibly also voiced Nils and Cezary from the same game, and Helmut from the sequel. *In the anime version instead of driving Shamrock he drives Edelweiss as he replaces the role of Isara. EPS Valkyria Zaka.jpg Vc-tank-shamrock.jpg|Zaka's tank, Shamrock Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Armored Tech Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters